Happily Ever After?
by Angelauthor14
Summary: Seven-year-old Harry Potter has moved in with his godfather, Sirius Black, who already has a thirteen-year-old daughter. Can they all shake down and be a family? Please read and review. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Another alternate childhood for Harry! How many is that I've written now? 4? 5? Something like that lol. Well, I hope you like this one. I am dedicating this to X-Lily-Evans-X because her reviews make me smile and encourage me to write a lot! I have a whole lot of great reviewers and eventually I will get round to dedicating a story to all the main ones. (your up next Alix) Thanks guys, you are the ones which keep me writing!

Happy ever after?

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad" Emerald Black shouted up the stairs.

She was met by silence.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!"

Still silence.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!" She bellowed.

Sirius Black appeared at the top of the stairs, exasperation painted all over his face.

"What is it, Em? I'm trying to work!" Sirius said crossly.

"Harry's annoying me!" Em complained.

"How?" Sirius asked wearily, he had heard this complaint thousands of time these last few days.

He had adopted his godson, Harry a week ago and one thing was for certain, Harry had certainly inherited James's knack for trouble.

"Every time I try and play wizards chess with Molly he knocks over the board" Her eyes darkened just thinking about it.

She had invited her best friend Molly around to try and distract herself from the little whirl wind that was her new brother but it didn't seem to be working.

Sirius rolled his eyes and stomped down the stairs, every time he sat down to write a report for Moody Emerald called him and every time it was because of something his godson had done.

Emerald smiled as her dad stomped past her. She had been a very easy child to raise and her dad was used to just being able to sit and work in peace while she was left to her own devices, that was going to change now.

She followed at a discreet distance and was just in time to see her dad stamp into the living room. She leant against the doorframe as she watched him wave his wand at the fallen chess pieces, nod at Molly, grab hold of Harry's shoulder and steer him expertly out of the room. He led his godson in silence back up the stairs and into his office.

She smiled lightly and stepped back in to finish her chess game.

"So… lets just say I won that one, shall we?" She joked to Molly.

--

Back in his office Sirius had propelled Harry into a corner and was now sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

"Sirius-" His godson began.

"I am going to sit here and work through this report, I am not going to be interrupted by you or anyone else. You will stay in that corner until I am finished and then you will go down to Emerald and Molly and apologise for ruining their game. Do you understand?" Sirius said testily but not altogether unkindly.

He had put up with a lot from his godson these last few days and his patience was wearing thin. He had to finish this report by the following day or Moody would do something altogether unpleasant to him.

"Do you understand?" Sirius repeated.

Harry nodded glumly and turned to face the wall.

Sirius looked at his back for a minute and sighed. Harry was the most confusing child he had ever met. When he was with him he was completely well behaved and polite but the second Sirius had to do something and left him to his own devices he was disturbed by his daughter complaining that he had done this and he had done that.

He shook his head to clear the confusing thoughts plaguing his mind and focused on his report.

He had written about four lines when a little voice cut right into his line of thought.

"Sirius?"

He threw down his pen in disgust and snapped "What?" Slightly more harshly than he had intended.

"I need the loo"

Sirius's face softened, maybe he had over reacted slightly.

"Okay" he said gently "Can you remember where it is?" his godson nodded and slipped out of the room silently.

--

Sirius quickly became absorbed in his report and before he knew it it was finished. He glanced up to tell Harry that he could go and apologise but was met by an empty corner.

Sirius growled and tried to remember if he had heard the door open, his frown became more pronounced as he realised he hadn't heard the door _at all_ not even to indicate the return of Harry from his toilet trip which was, he glanced at his watch, well over an hour ago. Harry had not come back.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!" A voice screamed from downstairs.

Sirius seriously began to feel like pulling his hair out, the rate things were going it was going to fall out soon anyway or at least get very grey.

He slammed his office door hard as he went downstairs to see what mischief his godson had got himself into _now_.

"What has he done now?" He snapped as his daughter came into view.

"He was throwing these horrible little squiggly things at me and Molly" She snitched.

Sirius had never exactly been famed for his patience but he had certainly never lost his temper with a child which he was frighteningly close to doing with Harry now. Ever since James and Lily had passed away Sirius had fought for custody of Harry and he had visited him in his orphanage at least three times a week, they had gotten very close and Sirius had found Harry to be very well behaved, slightly shy and very softly spoken. A week ago when the adoption order finally came through and Harry had walked across the threshold of Black Manor, clutching Sirius's hand tightly it was as if he had changed into a totally different child. Harry caused trouble everywhere he went while Sirius wasn't around, what was even more curious was the fact that Harry acted just like he had done at the orphanage when Sirius was around.

Sirius found himself throwing the lounge door open again to be greeted by the scared face of his godson.

"You do NOT just disregard everything I tell you to do. You were supposed to come straight back to my office not come and terrorize the girls even further. You are severely trying my patience, young man" Sirius scolded before marching Harry straight back up to his office.

"Now, if you had stayed here until I had finished my report like I told you to you would have been here an hour. As you completely disobeyed me you can stay here for two hours" Sirius said, trying to keep his voice even.

Seven year old Harry Potter whimpered slightly. Sirius forced himself to ignore it and settled back down at his desk. What was he going to do for the next two hours now?

--

He would have been extremely interested in a conversation happening underneath him on the first floor.

"Don't you think it's a bit mean, Em?" Molly asked uncertainly.

"Mean? Mean? He's the one stealing my father" Emerald retorted.

"Its not his fault though, is it?" Molly argued.

"It has _always _just been me and dad, we don't need _him_. I won't have him interfering"

"But what if your plan doesn't work?"

"It will work" Emerald said firmly. "I know my dad, he's getting more and more annoyed with Harry. So long as I keep making sure he thinks Harry does all sorts of bad stuff then eventually he will get sick of him and send him back to the stupid orphanage and we can go back to normal"

"Poor Harry" Molly sighed.

"He'll be fine" Emerald said slightly guiltily "I expect he liked it at the orphanage"

"I bet it would be horrible to finally get out of the place only to be sent back, you would feel so unloved" Molly said slyly, she knew she just had to tug on Emerald heart strings, she was a good person really. She was just very possessive of her father.

"He'll be fine! Just shut up!" Emerald ordered reaching for the chess board again.

"But it was very mean of you to kidnap him on the way back from the toilet so he couldn't go back to the office, and then you said he was throwing things and he wasn't."

"It wasn't mean! I did it for dad's sake! He doesn't want to get tied down by a seven year old, much less the boy-who-lived.

Emerald slammed the chess board onto the table signalling that her plan was no longer up for discussion, if people went on about it too much she would never through with it.

She had to keep going, she had only just started…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks for your lovely reviews! I really loved reading them. I'm sorry it took me a while to update, they will be much more regular now. If you like this story you may like another of mine called Are You Cross? Which is another Sirius raises Harry story but it is from when Harry is four and Remus is his other guardian or you may like Rescued By Remus which is another I have written where Remus rescues a seven year old Harry from the Dursleys. You can find them on my profile page, if you do read them please review and let me know what you think.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2

Harry shivered slightly as he thought about how angry his godfather had been. Why would Emerald lie to her father just to get him into trouble, did she really hate him that much? He only wanted to be accepted, he just wanted to settle down in the house and spend time with his godfather, time which didn't include staring at a wall while his godfather seethed behind him.

If Emerald would only leave him alone he would stay right out of her way, he was trying to at the minute anyway. It was just that every time he settled down to play with one of the new toys Sirius had bought him Emerald was there and shouting that he had done this and he had done that. Why did Sirius always have to believe her? Harry felt tears build up in his eyes, he wouldn't cry. He mustn't. He didn't want to annoy his godfather any further.

Meanwhile Sirius was battling with his own conscious, two hours of time out was a very long time for a seven year old child. Why had he ever said such a stupid thing? He had lost his temper granted but there were hundreds of things he could have said, why did he have to say something quite so harsh? Harry was still settling in after all, Remus said he would test the boundaries. In Sirius' opinion he had tested the boundaries so much they were now a little pile of rubble but he was only a child. Sirius had hardly been an angel as a child himself.

He was bought out of his thoughts by a small sniffle. It took him a moment to work out what it was.

"Harry?" Sirius said in surprise. "Harry, are you okay?"

He was answered by a few choked sobs.

"Oh, Harry" Sirius said compassionately "come here"

Harry turned around and began to walk to his godfather obediently. Sirius was horrified to see that his little face was streaked with tears. The second Harry was close enough Sirius reached out and lifted his godson onto his knee.

Harry buried his head into his godfathers top and began to sob in earnest.

"Don't cry" Sirius pleaded rubbing Harry's back.

Harry used to cry when Sirius had to leave at the end of each visiting time at the orphanage and it had always broken Sirius' heart.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry" Harry sobbed.

"I know you are, shhhhh it's okay" Sirius said soothingly.

He was quite out of his depth. He had never really dealt with a crying child as Emerald had always been content. She had cried when she was younger of course but she had her mother to soothe her then…

Sirius shook his head to clear the unwelcome thoughts. If he thought about Emerald's mother too much he would be sobbing right along with Harry.

There was silence for a while as Sirius tried to calm Harry down, at last his sobs diminished and he was just left with hiccups. They vibrated Harry's little body and Sirius couldn't help finding it adorable.

"Why are you so naughty when I am not around?" Sirius asked when he was satisfied his godson had calmed down considerably.

Harry wasn't sure whether he was supposed to lie and just make up an answer or if he should just stay silent. The only thing he knew for sure was that he couldn't tell Sirius that it was Emerald making things up, in the short time he had spent with the Dursleys he had learnt that there was nothing which angered parents more than blaming things on their own children even if it actually was their child. It was better to just talk the blame and the beating that followed, though he knew it was only the Dursleys who did beatings. Sirius did boring corners instead. In the end he opted for silence.

Sirius sighed as he saw he was not going to get an answer. He decided to try a different approach.

"Do you not like Emerald?" Sirius asked gently.

Harry's eyes grew wide. He couldn't tell Sirius he didn't like his daughter even if it was true but he couldn't lie to his godfather either. Maybe he should try silence again.

"Come on, Harry. Answer me. I need to understand what's going on in that brain of yours so that I can help you settle in" Sirius said wrapping his arms around his godson protectively, hoping that it might encourage his godson to trust him. "You can tell me, Harry."

"I-I-I don't like her very much" Harry said quietly.

Sirius nodded though Harry couldn't see him. "I didn't think so, but Harry even if you don't like someone its no excuse for the way you have been behaving recently" He scolded mildly.

"Sorry" Harry said again.

"So why don't you like her?" Sirius asked.

Harry squirmed, he knew he should have kept his mouth shut. Sirius was not going to let this go now and he couldn't tell Sirius the real reason.

"Harry? Why don't you like her?" Sirius repeated.

Harry shrugged .

"I hope you don't feel threatened by her" Sirius probed. "I want you to know that I love both of you exactly the same and I think of both of you as my children."

Harry felt a slight pride at Sirius' words. He nestled deeper into his godfather's top.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, Harry?" Sirius asked suddenly.

Harry froze, this was his chance. Sirius was practically asking him to snitch on Emerald. He could tell him everything and Sirius could hold him tightly and make everything seem okay and then he would tell Emerald off and stop believing what she said and Emerald would accept him and they could live happily ever after.

"N-n-no" Harry said quickly.

There was always the chance that Sirius wouldn't believe him and Harry couldn't take that chance.

Sirius sighed. He just had a feeling that there was something that wasn't quite right about his godsons behaviour. Right now though, he just had to trust that Harry was telling him the truth.

"I expect you and Emerald will get along a lot better if you spend more time together. Especially now you are going to be a good boy."

Harry groaned inwardly. Spending more time with Emerald was absolutely the last thing he needed and somehow he thought he would only be a good boy in Sirius' eyes when Emerald decided he could be…

Sirius glanced at the clock, Harry had been in his office for a grand total of twenty minutes, over five of which had not been spent in the corner but Sirius knew full well that he would never have made Harry stay in the corner for the whole hour it took him to write his report and he had already decided long ago that he was not going to add that extra hour so…

"Why don't you go and play a game?" Sirius suggested.

"I don't have to go back to the corner?" Harry asked excitedly.

Sirius shook his head wordlessly.

Harry hugged his godfather one more time, jumped off his lap and flew out of the office before his godfather could change his mind.

--

Back in the lounge Emerald had just waved goodbye to Molly and was now lounging on the couch with Witch's Weekly. She looked up as the door opened and scowled as she saw Harry come in.

Harry instantly realised his mistake, he had been so happy after his talk with Sirius and the man informing him he loved him just as much as Emerald that he had forgotten she was in the lounge.

"Two hours is not up yet!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. I will just go back upsta-" Harry said nervously.

"How did you manage to get out of your time out so early?" Emerald demanded.

Harry silently cursed himself for not just going to his room where Emerald had yet to step foot.

"I asked you a question!" Emerald said angrily throwing her magazine down and standing up.

"Erm, Sirius said I could go" Harry said softly.

"Oh that's typical that is. Wiggle your way out of the punishment I finally managed to get you."

She began to move towards him. It was only a few paces before she was standing right in front of him and it was then that she noticed something…

"Have you been crying?" She demanded.

Harry began to back away slowly. Why had he not stayed with Sirius? He could have talked to the man and had fun now that he wasn't restricted to the corner. Emerald never bothered him while he was with Sirius.

"I said, have you been crying?" She repeated threateningly.

Harry still refused to answer. He began to work out the fastest escape route.

"You have, haven't you? That's how you got out of your time out. Dad's a sucker for tears" Emerald said the last bit fondly.

Harry made a dive for the door but Emerald was faster and she grabbed him and kicked him, hard.

"Don't you dare!" She hissed. "You better not have told him anything about me."

"I didn't! I swear!" Harry said desperately.

There was something in Harry's eyes which went straight to Emerald's heart and she let go off the young boy, slightly sickened in herself.

Harry rubbed his tummy where Emeralds foot had connected with him and he looked at her in surprise. Why had she let go?

"I-I-I'm not a bad person" Emerald said slowly. "I don't mean to make you miserable" Emerald looked at him, desperate for him to understand. "I just want my dad to myself. Can't you just…go away?"

Harry looked at her silently. Emerald's eyes were full of tears.

"I can't stop till you've gone, I just want you to understand that I'm not a bad person" Emerald said pleadingly.

"I-I'm-" Harry was cut off as the lounge door swung open.

"Anyone ready for tea?" Sirius asked cheerfully.

Emerald turned round to face her father and he was horrified to see tears running down her cheeks.

"Emerald? What's wrong?" Sirius asked frantically.

Emerald ran towards her father and hugged him fiercely. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and attempted to soothe her.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

Harry stood just in front of the two and crossed his fingers behind his back, surely now Emerald would tell her father what she had been doing. She had seemed like she was genuinely repentant a few minutes ago… though she had said she wasn't stopping.

Emerald took a while replying, she tried to steady her breathing first.

"Shhh. come on Em, this isn't like you. What's up?" Sirius looked really worried.

Emerald pushed back from her father and turned to face Harry.

_Do it now, go on tell him_ Harry pleaded silently.

"Harry k-k-kicked me" She sobbed at last, pointing at Harry who stood shock still looking absolutely horrified.

She turned back and buried her head in her father's top, shooting Harry an evil look as she did so. Sirius was still rubbing his daughters back but he was now looking straight at Harry and Harry really didn't like the look that was on his face…

He had really thought for a moment that Emerald was finally going to tell Sirius but all she had done was got him into a whole load of trouble…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Wow thanks for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them! A quick note on this chapter; when Emerald talks to her 'Uncle Remus' it does not mean he is really her uncle. She merely calls him that because he and her dad were like brothers at school and he has always been known as that to her.

Also I did say I was going to have an update-frenzy today and that I was going to update loads but I didn't count on feeling really sick. I'm sorry everyone! I feel awful, I did manage to do this chapter though. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!

Chapter 3

"And you can stand right here and you are not going to get out of it this time!" Sirius snapped propelling Harry into the corner of the kitchen so he could keep an eye on him while he cooked dinner.

Harry's eyes filled with tears and a small sob escaped. Sirius concentrated on studiously ignoring him. Sirius Black had fought back from his family, had escaped Voldermort, had fought for the Order of the Phoenix, had been a highly successful auror and he had survived the woman he loved's death, he was not going to go soft because of a seven year olds tears when he quite clearly deserved the punishment.

There was a sudden whoosh from the fire and a sandy brown-haired man stepped out of Sirius' fireplace. He surveyed the scene curiously, taking in Emerald's tear stained face, Sirius' angry expression and…

Remus' gaze dropped down and he found a pair of tear-filled little green eyes staring back at him. This must be James' son, the little baby Remus had been unable to adopt because of his condition, the little boy he had helped Sirius' fight for, little Harry.

"Problem?" Remus asked curious about what had provoked the little scene.

Sirius' face lit up at the sight of his old friend. He normally saw his friend every day but Remus had been recovering from the last full moon and Sirius missed him dreadfully.

"Not at all, Harry is just going to stand in the corner" he gave his godson a little push towards the far corner.

Harry blushed bright red as he stepped towards the corner, standing in the corner was horribly embarrassing but having everyone know that you have to stand in the corner was even worse. Even worse was the fact that this man would probably wonder why he was standing in the corner and if he asked Sirius, judging by Sirius' record on all the things he had already told that Harry didn't want him to, Sirius would probably tell him and it sounded awful. Like he would really kick a girl, what would even be his motive?

Actually if you thought about all of the things Sirius thought he had done they all sounded pretty awful and if he told this man about them… Harry would never be able to look at him in the face again. It was bad enough Sirius thinking them, but at least he knew the good things as well. A stranger would only know the bad things and would think Harry was a bad boy. He _wasn't _a bad boy, he _wasn't._

Sirius watched his godson walk obediently to the corner and then turned to his old friend.

"Moony! It's been ages. I was just about to start dinner. You'll stay won't you?"

Remus nodded his head happily. "I would love to."

Sirius immediately set about banging pans as he made something which probably would not be edible and so Remus turned to Emerald.

"How are you, Em?" He asked kindly.

"I'm fine thank you, Uncle Remus. Are you?" She answered politely making Harry want to kick the wall in frustration.

Why did she always have to seem so good when someone else was around. It was then it dawned on him what she had said. _I'm fine thank you, Uncle Remus_.

Uncle Remus? That meant that the man that was currently sitting at the table behind Harry after just watching him get sent to the corner was Remus Lupin, the Remus Lupin who had been Harry's father's best friend who was also Sirius' best friend. Who Sirius told him was dying to meet him. 'Hmmm, I bet he isn't so dying to meet me now.' Harry thought wistfully.

He could feel a stone settle in his stomach, it was so unfair. Sirius had told him loads of stories about him and Harry's father and Remus and all the things they used to get up to in school and he had told him all about Remus and how he had wanted to adopt Harry himself only he couldn't because he had a 'furry little problem'.

'I bet he's glad he didn't adopt me now' Harry thought bitterly.

Harry had thought Remus had sounded really nice and gentle and fun and he couldn't wait to meet him. Why did he have to come just as Harry was going to the corner. Now he would always remember Harry as the naughty boy in the corner. He blinked hard to get rid of the tears that were threatening to fall. Remus already thought he was bad, he wouldn't let him think he was a cry baby as well.

"Tea's ready" Sirius announced.

He had obviously done it magically, no one could cook that fast. Harry stayed looking at the wall. He doubted Sirius was going to let him eat.

'It was pretty mean of him to make me stand in the kitchen' he thought angrily. 'now I can smell the food they are going to be eating.'

"Tea, Harry." Sirius said, getting the plates out.

Did that mean Harry could come out then? Was Sirius just telling him they, meaning Sirius, Remus and Emerald, were going to eat tea to taunt him or did he mean Harry could come out? Harry wasn't going to chance it, he stayed put.

Sirius was dishing out pasta when he glanced at the corner again.

"Harry, wash your hands for tea!" He said impatiently.

That was all the encouragement Harry needed, he took off from the corner, out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He didn't dare look at Remus but he could feel the man's eyes on him.

Harry washed his hands quickly and was on his way back down the stairs when a thought struck him, at least in the corner he didn't have to look at Remus, at the table he would have to look at him and maybe even speak to him. Harry didn't think he could do that without going bright red or crying.

He dithered for as long as possible but in the end he gathered enough courage up to walk into the room. Sirius, Remus and Emerald were already sitting at the table. Harry's heart sank as he realised the empty chair, his chair, was directly opposite Remus. There was no way he could not look at him.

Harry crossed the room slowly, everyone looked up and watched him as he climbed onto his chair. Harry felt a flush come up his cheeks and he wished they would all go back to eating. He tried to ignore them and picked up his knife and fork and began to eat slowly. It seemed to be the cue everyone needed because the other three quickly did the same.

When Harry finally felt that they were all no longer gawping at him he stopped eating. He just played around with his pasta, moving it from one side of the plate to the other. He wasn't hungry, not any more.

"So, Moony. How's life?" Sirius asked a few mouthfuls later.

"Its going pretty well. I did a few more improvements on the house, my job at the library's going well and I'm feeling reasonably good considering the full moon was only a week or so ago" Remus replied.

"Oh yes, the library! That's where that fit girl works isn't it?" Sirius said with a cheeky grin.

"Her name is Matilda, and she's _married_," Remus reminded him. "So how have you been doing anyway?"

Harry blushed slightly, 'please don't say anything about me,' he pleaded silently.

"It's been pretty good. Emerald got all O's on her end of year tests" He said proudly. " and I found a good local Primary school for Harry and… that's it really."

Harry breathed a sign of relief, if that was all Sirius was going to say about him then he was fine.

Remus was actually dying to speak to Harry but he needed to do it so that the boy didn't get suspicious, inside his nerves were quivering with excitement at finally speaking to his best friend's son but outside he was calm and collected.

"Have you been doing anything interesting, Em?" He asked turning to the girl seated opposite Sirius.

"Molly came round earlier," she said smiling at her Uncle who she was obviously very fond of. "And we made plans to go swimming tomorrow."

Harry smiled, he couldn't help himself. That meant he would have at least two Emerald-free hours tomorrow.

Remus caught Harry smiling and couldn't help but adopt a similar expression, this was the first time he had seen Harry smiling.

"So, do you like living with Sirius, Harry?" He asked the small boy.

Harry jumped violently at being addressed and looked up to the sandy haired man timidly. When the man just looked at him, obviously expecting an answer, Harry nodded and then looked back at his plate as if his plate of pasta was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

Remus was slightly put out by the non-verbal answer. He really wanted to hear the little boy talk. Obviously the boy was a bit shy. Well, he would just have to ask him a question he couldn't nod or shake his head to answer.

"What do you like best about living with Sirius?" he asked friendlily.

Harry paused for a moment and then shrugged.

Remus couldn't help but smile, how typically James Potter Harry's answer was. Trust James' son to find a way round his question.

"Harry Potter" Sirius snapped making Harry jump "stop being so rude, answer Remus properly!"

Harry blushed bright red, he wasn't trying to be rude. He just didn't want to talk in case he started to cry. Now Remus was going to think he was rude _and_ he had just seen Harry get told off again.

"Sorry" Harry muttered quietly. "I like being able to talk to Sirius whenever I want, at the orphanage I had to wait until visiting times. I like being able to just chat with him."

'Though most of the time I'm stood in a corner,' Harry added silently.

Remus smiled at Harry's answer. He was so sweet, he wished Sirius hadn't spoken so crossly to him, he was only shy.

"We're going to the zoo tomorrow" Sirius said suddenly. "So long as _some one_ behaves" Sirius' eyes lingered on Harry for a moment.

Harry swallowed the lump that rose in his throat. Sirius had never said anything so crossly to him before, that must mean he was still really mad at him for supposedly kicking Emerald. At least he hadn't hit him like the Dursleys would have.

"I'm sure Harry will be very good," Remus said looking curiously at his friend.

From what he had seen Harry was very well behaved and quiet yet Sirius seemed to be cross at him for some reason. Whatever reason Harry had to stand in the corner, Remus supposed.

"Why don't you come with us?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"Well, I wouldn't like to intrude…" Remus started though he looked flattered at being asked.

"You won't intrude, your practically a member of the family anyway." Sirius batted away Remus' protests.

"Please come Uncle Remus, please" Emerald said looking at her uncle adoringly.

Harry too looked at Remus hopefully, the man seemed nice and Harry wanted to prove to him that he was a good boy.

"Sure, okay then. That sounds great." Remus said, feeling a grin spread across his face.

"You might as well spend the night," Sirius said getting up and putting his empty plate in the sink.

"Oh, I couldn't do that," Remus protested. It was strange, they had been best friends for so long and Remus had been included on so many outings and yet he still felt like he was intruding sometimes. Sirius had his own little family now, he didn't need Remus tagging after him."

"Of course you could, you wouldn't be going home till late tonight anyway and what's the point of going home late tonight to come back here early tomorrow. You might as well stay. I expect you want to get to know Harry a bit better as well."

Harry half expected him to add, if he behaves, but to his relief he didn't. It looked like talking to his friend, however briefly, had calmed Sirius down.

Remus' eyes lit up. "I would, so yes why not. I would love to stay."

Harry's eyes widened. Remus wanted to get to know him better?

Emerald rose from the table and adder her plate to the sink too.

"We could play a nice game as a _family_," Emerald suggested. She seemed to be looking at Harry as she said it and he didn't like the look in her eyes…

"That's a good idea," Remus agreed, his plate was discarded in the sink as well and everyone looked expectantly at Harry who hadn't eaten any food for the last ten minutes.

"I'm done," He said quietly.

"You don't have to stop just because we're done you know. You keep eating if you haven't finished." Sirius said gently.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm done. Thank you."

He had to stretch but his plate finally made it to the sink.

"What game shall we play then?" Sirius asked Emerald as they all followed her into the lounge.

"What about… Doxy Chase?" Emerald asked pulling a battered box out from a nearby cupboard.

"Sounds good." Sirius said with a smile.

Emerald began to set up the board and hand out little cards. Remus and Sirius sat one on each side of the games table that had been in the lounge ever since Emerald was two. Harry walked warily over to the table. He made to sit next to Sirius but caught Emeralds expression and thought better of it, instead he perched next to Remus and stared out of the window.

"Your only setting up three sets of each thing" Sirius said in confusion.

"Well, its only for three players." Emerald replied giving herself, Remus and Sirius a counter.

"Well we will play another game then." Sirius said firmly.

"No! I love this game, please daddy. You said we could play this one. We haven't played in ages." Emerald batted her long eye lashes at her father.

"It's fine" Remus said cheerfully. "I'll watch."

"No, I want you to play. Me and you and Dad. That's how we always play!" Emerald looked close to tears.

"We can't just leave poor Harry out" Sirius said reasonably.

"He can watch, you want to watch. Don't you?" Emerald turned to Harry and Harry knew full well that if he thought the trouble he got into now was bad it would be nothing compared to the trouble Emerald would make him get into if he said he didn't want to watch.

"Yes" Harry said quietly. "I want to watch."

"Nonsense!" Sirius exclaimed. "You can't just sit and watch. Tell you what, you come and sit on my knee and we will play together. We can be a team. Us against Remus and Emerald. Yeah?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. He loved sitting on his godfathers knee, he felt safer there then he did anywhere else. He practically skipped over to his godfathers side of the table and began to clamber onto his knee. Emerald pretended to help him up but really she pinched him, hard. It hurt but Harry blinked hard determined not to cry.

The game quickly picked up and although Harry didn't quite understand the rules, he had fun. Emerald shot him sour looks every time Sirius and Remus were not looking but Harry just ignored her. He as sat cuddled up with Sirius and nothing could upset him.

"What do you think, Harry? Should we use a red card or a green?" Sirius asked.

"Red!" Harry said excitedly.

A question was asked and when Sirius got the question right he tossed Harry right up into the air making him squeal and then began to tickle him until he was convulsed with giggles. Remus would smile but Harry knew Emerald would just watch them and take it all in, ready for payback time.

The game took a long while to end as the competition was stiff but in the end Remus was declared the winner.

"And now bedtime for all littlies" Sirius joked kissing both his daughter and his godson on the head.

"I'm not little!" Emerald protested but she hugged her dad tightly just the same.

"Night night" Sirius and Remus chorused.

Harry ran on ahead of Emerald knowing that if she went first she would lie in wait for him on the stairs and say something nasty or she would block his path and yell for Sirius that he had done something awful.

Emerald retired to bed with her heart pumping furiously and angry tears running down her face. Why does he have to hog dad all the time? It ought to have been me dad was hugging and tickling every time he got a question right. Why can't Harry just go away!

Downstairs Sirius had gone to fetch a bottle of fire whisky from the cellar and Remus was left in the lounge by himself. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He needed something to do to keep himself awake. He looked around the room for something to read until his friend got back, after Sirius was back there was no need. Sirius would keep you awake even when you wanted to sleep.

His eye fell on the box of the game they had just played and he reached for it idly. He flicked through the instructions on the back and then looked at the pictures, smiling slightly at the sweet child they had picked to model how the game was played, he sort of reminded him of Harry. He was still smiling over that when his eye fell on the bold writing right at the bottom of the box and his grin immediately disappeared.

**2-6 players**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Your reviews make me so happy! Every time I read one it keeps me smiling all day long, however long or short it is it really means a lot to me. Please keep them coming!

Chapter 4: 

A bang indicated Sirius' return, the cellar door was always getting stuck and it needed a good slam to close it properly. Remus quickly put the box down and stood as Sirius entered the room.

"Shall we sit in the kitchen?" Sirius asked obviously not noticing the peculiar look on his friend's face.

"Sure," Remus answered quietly.

He followed Sirius into the kitchen and soon he was clasping a glass of fire whisky.

"Sirius…" Remus started, he was unsure how to start off the conversation.

"Is this about Harry?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked slightly taken aback, did Sirius know the game was for up to six players? "Well, yes actually."

Sirius frowned as he sloshed his whiskey around in his glass. "I know what you are going to say."

"You do?" Remus was amazed that Sirius had known and had not said anything to Emerald.

"Yeah, you want to know all about Harry and you want to know why he was standing in the corner when you came." Sirius replied.

Remus felt a confliction of emotions, relief that his friend hadn't known about the game and hadn't just turned a blind eye, disappointment that this meant that he would have to find a whole new way or broaching the subject, excitement about finding out about Harry and curiosity over what his friend was about to say about the corner incident.

"Well, umm…" Remus tried to find an appropriate way of saying yes without sounding too eager but it seemed Sirius already knew the answer.

"Harry is… different." Sirius began setting his glass down awkwardly.

"Different?" Remus' brow furrowed in confusion.

"Different from how he was in the orphanage," Sirius clarified. "You remember me telling you how quiet and sweet and well behaved he was?"

Remus nodded, still slightly bewildered. "That's how he seemed to me today."

"But he would!" Sirius exclaimed. "He always appears like that in front of me but when he is alone with Emerald he is really… well," Sirius was reluctant to actually voice it, "well, vicious I guess would be one way to describe it."

_Vicious, vicious, vicious, vicious, vicious_, the word spun around Remus' head. Vicious? The little boy he had just met hadn't seemed vicious at all. Alarm bells were also starting to ring about what Sirius had just said. Harry was only 'vicious' when he wasn't around. So… it was only Emerald's word against Harry's.

"He only misbehaves when you aren't around?" Remus asked thoughtfully.

"That's right," Sirius answered refilling both of their glasses.

"Don't you think that's rather… unusual?" Remus said delicately.

"Well, not really. I mean I thought it was at first but then when you think about it it's me he wants to be with and me he wants to love him so its unlikely he would do anything to tarnish that. So I guess, he does it when I'm not there." Sirius' argument sounded weak even to his own ears.

"What sort of things does he do?" Remus asked taking a big gulp of his drink.

"Well, he… well… you know as you came I was just sending Harry to the corner?" After being reassured by his friends nod Sirius continued. "well, that was for kicking her."

"Kicking her!?" Remus exclaimed. "Why would Harry do that?"

Sirius seemed to ignore the question. "and earlier he repeatedly knocked down the chess board when Em was playing with Molly."

"But why would Harry do that?" Remus tried again.

"I don't know!" Sirius said in frustration. "It's like… it's like he's got a vendetta against Emerald."

Remus sipped his drink slowly as he tried to find a tactful way of phrasing the next question.

"Have you ever thought that maybe its Emerald who has a vendetta against Harry?" he said at last.

Sirius stood up so fast that his drink sloshed onto the floor.

"What are you saying?" he asked dangerously.

"Nothing at all, I was just suggesting that maybe Emerald doesn't want to share you and is maybe trying to get Harry into trouble. I mean, she's had a lot to adapt to and it is strange that Harry is fine around you…"

"Are you saying my daughter is lying?" Sirius demanded.

"Either she is or Harry is," Remus pointed out logically.

Sirius sighed and sank back onto his seat, he didn't believe Emerald would lie to him but he didn't believe Harry would do any of the stuff he supposedly had been doing. It was so complicated.

"Emerald has had a lot on her mind lately," Remus added.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT EMERALD!" Sirius yelled.

Remus raised his eyebrows but kept silent. Sirius was feeling uncomfortable then. Remus had long ago discovered that whenever his friend felt confused, lost or as if he might have done something wrong he shouted. Sirius hated someone proving him wrong and he was determined that Remus was not going to be able to.

" I think maybe Harry feels… left out," Sirius said after a long, heavy pause.

"Well, he would. You and Emerald have always been together and he has only just come," Remus answered still feeling slightly put out that his friend had not gone to the same conclusion as he had.

"Hmmm" Sirius said unhelpfully.

"I expect Emerald feels quite left out as well," Remus pressed on "now that Harry is taking up a lot of your time and attention."

"Why do you keep bringing this round to Emerald?" Sirius demanded.

"I'm just helping you get your head around it," Remus said with a shrug, he waited until it seemed that Sirius had accepted his answer before continuing. "you know that game we were playing earlier?"

Sirius nodded, not taking his eyes off his drink which was his third glass and was already only half full.

"You know she said it was only for three players?" He continued hoping that this evidence would make his friend realise that his godson wouldn't do any of the things he had described.

"So she picked a game for three players, its not a crime and it doesn't mean she doesn't like Harry," Sirius snapped.

Remus rose and stalked out the kitchen, he retrieved the box he had been reading only half an hour ago and shoved it into his friends hands.

"Wow a box, lucky me," Sirius said sarcastically, he was obviously still stinging from Remus' accusations about his daughter.

Remus pointed to the bold print which had caught his attention earlier. Sirius stared at it for a long while and said nothing, Remus could practically hear his brain ticking.

"So Emerald made a mistake, so what?" Sirius said at last.

"We always played that game with her, Sirius. She knows the instructions by heart. She knew how many players there were." Remus retorted, his friends naivety was beginning to get to him.

"Well maybe she is a bit jealous and maybe she does want things to go back to the way they were but she wouldn't lie. I know she wouldn't." Sirius tried and failed to sound confident.

"Jealously can lead us to do things we wouldn't normally do." Remus said simply.

"She wouldn't lie to me." Sirius repeated weakly.

"Would Harry do any of the stuff Emerald claims?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "It's so confusing, I-I-I just want us to live as a happy little family" Sirius said putting his head in his hands.

"Talk to them then," Remus said patting his friend on the back awkwardly.

Sirius sat up, nothing kept him down for long. "Yes, I'll talk to them!" He said smiling for the first time since their conversation began, he seemed excited at the prospect of a solution to his troubles. He was getting nearer to having his perfect little family. "I'll talk to Emerald when we get back to the zoo and then when Emerald has gone swimming I'll talk to Harry!"

Remus smiled, his friend was not the easiest person to associate with, he could argue like the best of them, was the most stubborn person Remus had ever met and he didn't see the most obvious of things but he truly wanted the best for his daughter and his godson and he truly wanted to do right by them. The little family had a long way to go, but they were getting somewhere at last.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Wow, it has been far too long since I updated this story. I had a major case of writer's block. I have a detailed plan for every chapter of this fic but every time I settled down to write this chapter it just turned out rubbish. I have written the 7th and 8th chapter and parts of the 10th, I just couldn't get this one done. But oh well, I've done it now. Hope you enjoy it and please review! Happy Easter everyone!

(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in that world. The marvellous J K Rowling has that pleasure. I also do not own 'Santa Claus is coming to town.')

Chapter 5: An Outing at the Zoo. 

A loud bang startled Harry out of dreamland and he shot up in bed, listening hard.

"Whoops, guess picnic baskets don't bounce," He heard Sirius exclaim.

He smiled lightly, today they were going to the zoo! And Remus was coming too and so maybe Emerald would be nice to him! He bounced out of bed and began to get ready.

"Harry? Are you up?" Sirius called through his door, just as Harry had finished.

Harry threw the door open and jumped into his godfather's arms. Sirius seemed startled by the warm welcome but he returned the hug enthusiastically.

"All ready to go?" He inquired as he set the little boy back onto the floor.

"Uh huh, where is Remus?"

Sirius had the grace to blush "Well, erm…I had a little accident with the picnic basket and so Remus is making some new food. Apparently reparo doesn't work on sandwiches."

Harry giggled before running to the kitchen to greet Remus. When he realised who Remus was talking and laughing with he stopped so fast he nearly skidded and fell over. Remus was cutting some bread on the counter which Emerald was sitting on, swinging her legs and chattering away. Both turned around to look at Harry who blushed bright red.

"Hello, Harry," Remus greeted, his amber eyes warm and welcoming.

"Hi," Emerald said, almost civilly before turning back and carrying on talking to Remus before Harry had had time to reply.

"Do you want to put some ham in the sandwiches?" Remus asked kindly, the second Emerald (who was now cutting cheese) had paused to take a breath.

Harry nodded enthusiastically and so when Sirius came into the kitchen all three of them were working on the sandwiches.

"How are the sandwiches coming along?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Nearly done," Remus replied, glancing up at his friend and smiling back "Emerald, Harry and I make a great team."

Harry blushed again, glad that he was doing the ham. If Remus hadn't asked him to join in then he would have only said himself and Emerald and then Harry would have felt like an outsider, it was so nice to be included on the 'team'.

Sirius smiled proudly at both of his charges, "looks like you have done a great job."

"I think that's about enough," Remus said, loading the sandwiches into the basket which he was about to pass to Sirius before thinking better of it.

"Let's go then!" Sirius exclaimed childishly.

--

"Are we nearly there?" Emerald asked, leaning her head against the window and sighing. It felt like they had been travelling for ever.

"Not yet," Sirius answered, staring at a map distractedly.

Emerald groaned and slumped further down in her seat.

"Why don't we play a game?" Remus suggested, looking down at Harry who also looked very bored.

Both Emerald and Harry agreed enthusiastically and so a game of I-spy began.

"I-spy with my little eye, something beginning with….C," Remus started.

"Car! You always do that one, Uncle Remus!" Emerald accused.

Remus chuckled softly, at least it meant it wasn't his turn for long.

"Okay, my turn, my turn!" Emerald declared. "I-spy with my little eye, something beginning with……S!"

"Sirius!" Sirius guessed, looking around hopefully.

Emerald laughed, shaking her head.

"Awwww," Sirius whined. "How about….seagull?"

"Sirius, where can you see a seagull?" Remus butted in.

"Well, you never know!" Sirius defended.

Emerald and Harry collapsed into laughter.

"Sun." Remus guessed after they had all calmed down again.

"No, but good guess!" Emerald replied, patting her godfather on the shoulder.

"Shoe!" Sirius said suddenly lifting his feet up as high as they could go and waggling them around.

"No, dad!"

"Santa Claus then, he's always there." Sirius began to sing in a warbly voice "_ He sees you when you're sleeping… he knows when you're awake…he knows if you've been bad or good so-"_

He was cut off as he was attacked by everyone else in the car, even Harry lurched forwards and put his hands over his godfather's mouth and Remus took one hand off of the steering wheel to punch his friend lightly.

"Okay, okay…it's not Santa, I get it!" Sirius held his hands up in defeat.

Emerald laughed as she fell back into her seat and tightened her seatbelt again. "Does everyone give up then?"

"No! We will never admit defeat!" Sirius bounced up and down in his seat.

"Steering wheel," Remus guessed, mainly to get the game over and done with.

"Nope!" Emerald answered smugly.

"Sky."

"Seat"

"Sausages!" (Guess who that was from)

"Sweater!"

Emerald shook her head at each one, a smile spreading across her face. They were going to have to give in….

"Is it….is it….sign? Like a signpost?" Harry piped up, the first guess he had given all game.

Emerald froze, then, noticing her dad looking at her she forced a smile onto her face and nodded cheerfully. "You got it!"

Harry beamed as Sirius lent round and tickled him and Remus smiled at him in the mirror.

"I think that's quite enough of that game." Remus remarked when Sirius began the rhyme again.

"Awww, you're no fun!" Sirius protested.

"Maybe because….we're here!" Remus smiled as the car erupted into cheers.

--

A few minutes later, the car was parked, the tickets were paid for and ice creams had been bought (at Sirius' request) and the mismatch family were wandering around the enclosures, chatting, laughing, gasping and at times squealing at the animals they saw.

Harry liked the lions best, they were really big and golden, with great big manes which stood up much like Harry's hair and best of all, Emerald was scared of them and so she wouldn't go near them which meant it was Sirius who was holding onto him as he stood clinging to the fence watching them sleep in the sunshine. He bet they weren't frightened of a teenage girl, he bet they would stand up for themselves or tell someone.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Sirius asked worriedly, taking note of Harry's troubled expression.

Harry nodded, smiling at his godfather and trying to clear the thoughts from his mind, he wasn't going to think about Emerald, he would tell someone…one day.

After Harry had had his fill of the lions (a _very_ long time later) the pair wandered back over to Remus and Emerald who were over at a park bench eating what looked suspiciously to Sirius like his favourite snack, chocolate orange pieces.

"Can we go and see the monkeys, please?" Harry asked hopefully. After Sirius had successfully managed to steal Remus' packet of chocolates away from him without him seeming to notice.

"Yeah, okay. That's….ummm….this way." Sirius replied, studying the map and pointing.

"It always helps when you hold the map the right way up." Remus smirked, turning the map the other way and pointing in the opposite direction.

Sirius pulled a face at him and was about to retort when Emerald started up.

"I don't want to see the boring old monkeys," she complained.

"Well, I'll take Harry to see the monkeys and you can go with Remus." Sirius compromised.

Emerald didn't look very happy but she said nothing, just watched bitterly as Sirius lifted Harry into his arms and proceeded to tickle him mercilessly as he walked to the monkey enclosure.

Remus watched them go too, only his smile was sincere. He waited until they had disappeared out of sight before turning to Emerald and pointing at a bench "shall we?"

Emerald smiled and led the way to the creaky bench, Remus followed and sat down with a sigh. If Sirius was going to keep delaying this talk that he and Emerald so badly needed, then Remus would have to do a bit of digging for him.

"So, Emerald. How have you been keeping?" Remus began cautiously.

"Fine, Molly has been coming around. We have played a lot of chess, I beat her every time! And-" Emerald began to chat about her friends and hobbies.

Remus smiled politely, nodding and trying his best to look interested. Normally, he was. But right now all he wanted to know was how she felt about his best friend's son.

"I bet it's been fun having Harry around to play with," Remus said when she paused for breath, he had tried to find the most tactful way of prying and this was the best way he could think of.

"It's been okay," Emerald replied vaguely, "he's a bit young to be much fun, and he doesn't know how to play Wizard's chess."

"You could teach him," Remus suggested, maybe if Emerald taught him something it would bring them closer and she would stop feeling so jealous.

"I don't think so," Emerald answered shortly.

Remus sighed, maybe if he tried a different tact. "You aren't jealous of Harry at all, are you, Emerald?"

Emerald jumped off the bench so fast that it rocked. "No I am not! I wouldn't….I'm not….I can't….I…."

"Calm down." Remus soothed. "I wasn't accusing you of anything." _Yet_, he added silently.

Emerald had only just flopped back onto the bench when Sirius and Harry flew over to them.

"It was so cool! One of them pulled a face at me!" Harry exclaimed.

"One of them was picking it's nose!" Sirius added, equally excited.

Emerald pulled a disgusted face. "I'm glad I didn't go."

"I think you would have liked it, Emerald." Harry murmured quietly, looking up at the girl with a tiny, hesitant smile.

"Who cares what you think!" She hissed back.

Luckily for her neither Sirius or Remus heard as they were arguing about whether it was too early for dinner or not.

"But I'm _starved_, Moony," Sirius whimpered.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"And you _know_ you want a coffee….lots of nice creamy milk…a big spoonful of sugar…all of those yummy little…..bean things?" Sirius screwed his face up as he tried to think of what they were called. He was trying to tempt his friend into getting lunch, it didn't really work when you couldn't remember the names.

"Coffee beans, Sirius," Remus rolled his eyes again, though he had to admit; the coffee tempted him. He could really do with a steaming mug of coffee, especially after his talk with Emerald. "And fine, fine, we'll have dinner."

Sirius smiled smugly, oh, he still had it, he could still wrap his friend around his little finger…he could get what he wanted…he-

"You aren't having one of those horrible, fatty, burger things though," Remus continued.

"What!? Awwww, but Moony!!!"

"No!"

Or maybe he didn't.

--

Lunch was a quiet affair, Sirius was stuffing his face, Harry was still thinking about the lions and Remus was lost in thought about his useless talk with Emerald and Emerald….well, she didn't have anyone to talk too.

"I want to see the seals with you, dad." Emerald announced. The second the plates were cleared.

"Well, we can all go, can't we?" Sirius replied in confusion.

"You went to see the monkeys with Harry, it's not fair if I don't get any time with just you." Emerald whined.

Sirius looked at Remus helplessly, he shrugged.

"Well, I guess, so long as Harry doesn't want to see the seals." Sirius said at last.

"He doesn't," she turned to Harry, "_Do you?_

He shook his head quickly, as if he was going to protest when Emerald had _that_ look on her face.

"Well, I'll look after Harry then and we can do something fun." Remus suggested.

Harry's face lit up, he wanted to spend some time with Sirius' friend and if Emerald wasn't going to be there then it was even better.

Emerald didn't seem too bothered about it and Sirius thought it was a good idea and so within minutes they were strolling out of the restaurant. Sirius and Emerald going one way and Remus and Harry taking the other.

"What do you want to do then, Harry?" Remus asked kindly.

Harry took the hand the man offered and pointed at a colourful sign showing a rollercoaster.

"The fair?" Remus asked, hoping he was wrong.

Harry nodded eagerly. Inwardly, Remus groaned. He hated fairs and rides. Why did they have to ruin a perfectly nice zoo by having a fairground in one corner? But he allowed seven year old Harry Potter to drag him away.

"Can we go on the rollercoaster first? Please, please!" Harry asked, bouncing around excitedly.

Remus nodded, smiling at him and inwardly remarking on how different he seemed from the timid little boy he had seemed back at the house.

In the queue Remus felt distinctively sick all ready and he hadn't got on yet. Just looking at the massive loops and steep drops made him want to lose his dinner. It felt like they had only been there a few seconds before the barriers opened and everyone pushed forwards to get on. Glad that he had little Harry by the hand so he couldn't lose him Remus let the crowd shove him forwards and he lifted Harry into one of the seats before sitting in the one next to it and holding on…tightly.

"Remus? Why have you got your eyes closed?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hmmm?" Remus kept his eyes screwed shut as he turned to his godson. "Oh…the sun's a little bright, that's all."

"Why are you holding on so tightly? It hasn't started yet, everyone is still getting on." Harry continued his interrogation. "look, your knuckles have gone white!"

"Some of these rides start very suddenly." Remus muttered.

And this one certainly did because by the time he had finished his sentence the rollercoaster shot forwards and instantly went down a very steep slope. Remus felt his dinner come up to his throat and he swallowed hard, cracking his eyes open a second to check Harry was not too upset.

He was horrified to find that he was waving his arms in the air and shouting gleefully.

"Hold on!" Remus demanded, grabbing the little boy's hands and putting them on the handrail firmly.

"But it's more fun this way! When you go down a hill it feels just like you are going to fall out!" Harry squealed.

Remus turned whiter than Nearly Headless Nick, why did he say they could go on this stupid ride?

It seemed to be gathering speed as it went up and down and up and down the track, throwing its passengers around inside. Remus swallowed again and sank as low in his seat as he could while still having the hand rail in a death grip.

If he had had his eyes open he might have seen the big loop-the-loop coming up. But he had no warning and so he let out a very girly squeal which he was very glad Sirius was not around to hear.

"Isn't this fun!?" Harry exclaimed, obviously mistaking Remus' squeal of fear as one of enjoyment.

Remus could think of many adjectives to describe the ride but fun was not one of them.

"Look!" Harry pointed out of the rollercoaster and into the crowd below.

"Very nice," Remus muttered, still with his eyes shut and most definitely not looking down at the ground, as if that would make him feel less ill!

"There's Sirius and Emerald!" Harry exclaimed.

"What!? Where?" Remus shot upright just in time for another loop-the-loop which sent him against the side of the rollercoaster with a nasty bang.

"He's waving!" Harry said excitedly, waving back with both hands, vigorously.

Remus groaned, that was all he needed, a witness to his terror. "Hold on!" He repeated, catching the boy's waving hands and replacing them on the hand rail.

After that (and another loop) he felt so sick that he didn't open his eyes again so he didn't notice when Harry began waving again or when he stretched his arms up for the really big drop.

Finally, with a judder, the ride stopped where it had started.

"Thank Merlin for that," Remus smiled for the first time since getting on and made to stand up.

"Remus! Sit down!" Harry protested, pulling on the man's sleeve insistently.

"Why? It's finished!" Remus explained in confusion.

"No it's not, it's going to do it all again backwards!" Harry's voice was high pitched and excited.

Remus sank back down in absolute horror, as if it hadn't been bad enough going _forwards_!

Just like before, the ride suddenly shot off, but this time…it was the wrong way. Taking a steep slope at a hundred miles an hour was bad enough, but backwards so you couldn't even see it coming (if your eyes were open) was even worse. His heart dropped to his feet at the first once and he felt as if he had left his stomach behind.

Harry had his arms in the air again but Remus didn't tell him to hold on this time, he was far too afraid to open his mouth.

It felt like eternity before the ride juddered to a halt and this time everyone crowded off, talking and laughing. Remus didn't know how everyone could be so cheerful after a near-death experience.

Sirius and Emerald laughed hysterically as Harry skipped (and Remus staggered) over to them.

"Had fun, Moony?" Sirius joked, pulling Harry over to him and ruffling up his hair affectionately.

"What are we doing next?" Remus asked weakly. "I think I'm done with fairs."

"Let's go to the gift shop!" Emerald exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay, but you can only pick one thing each." Sirius warned.

Both children nodded and then raced into the brightly coloured shop. Sirius trotted after them and Remus followed at a more sedated pace.

Once he was in there he could see no sign of Sirius or either of the children but he did see a very realistic little lion which actually roared when you turned it on, remembering how much Harry had loved the lion exhibit he quickly paid for it while they were not around and then slipped it into his pockets, that would do as a little present for his godson.

He wandered around the large store aimlessly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the others. In the end he heard them before he saw them. Sirius and Emerald were having an argument of some sort while Harry stood beside them awkwardly.

He hurried towards them and lay a hand on the little boy's shoulder reassuringly, Harry looked up with a smile.

"What's up with them?" Remus whispered.

Harry shrugged, looking at his godfather again nervously.

Remus rolled his eyes at the little boy, making him giggle, before tuning in to the argument.

"But there aren't any horses at the zoo. Its not much a zoo souvenir." Sirius said looking at the top distastefully.

Emerald hugged the top to her chest protectively. "So what? They're animals, aren't they?" She snapped.

Sirius sighed but gave up, battling against Emerald was hopeless. He was doomed to failure. His attention turned to his youngest charge. "How about you, Harry?"

Harry didn't reply, he was staring at the very top shelf with wide eyes and a small smile playing on his lips. Sirius followed his gaze, his godson was staring at a large, fluffy monkey. It had little black eyes which were set into the monkey's plush fur, a small sewn smile was on the monkey's face. Sirius could see why it had captured his godson's attention, you could practically feel its softness just by looking and he could only imagine what it would be like to cuddle it. Not that Sirius Black would ever cuddle a soft toy, he told himself firmly but a smile played on his mouth as he considered just how big a lie that was.

"The monkey?" He asked kindly.

Harry's eyes grew wide and he nodded enthusiastically, his smile growing as he watched his godfather grab the monkey and walk to an empty checkout.

Emerald gave Harry a _look_ before flouncing off to join her father and grab the top he had just finished paying for. A _look_ which Remus had seen very clearly…

"Here you go, Harry." Sirius said cheerfully depositing the big toy in his godsons arms.

Harry wrapped his arms around the monkey tightly and pressed his nose into its soft fur. It was just as cuddly as he had imagined. A soft hand rubbed his back and Harry turned to smile at Remus, things were getting better and better maybe even Emerald would leave him alone. And so he stood there, as it started to spit with rain, a small smile on his face, the monkey cuddled up in his arms and a gentle hand rubbing his back. Maybe his dreams of a family were really coming true at last.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, I'm back off holiday now and the next few chapters are written and so the next updates (hopefully till the end) will be quick and regular. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6: The talks

After a big full English breakfast (of which, _most_ was edible) Remus Lupin hugged his 'niece' and Harry very tightly before apparating back home despite Sirius's protests that he could stay just a _little_ longer.

With Sirius, a _little_ usually meant most of the week. Sirius seemed to be under the impression that Remus was extremely lonely and so tried to include him in everything and anything (once he called him around so they could _clean the kitchen_ which Sirius obviously thought would be the _highlight_ of Remus's week.) In actual fact, Remus was quite lonely. But he felt as if he was intruding when he spent too long with the Black family. They had busy lives and when he popped in unannounced, something was always going on.

Apart from when Emerald returned to school after summer, when that happened Sirius was more lonely than he was and practically _lived_ at Lupin Lodge. Not that Remus minded, it sort of reminded him of their Hogwarts years.

He had been all too eager to leave that morning especially, mainly because if Sirius didn't talk to Emerald and Harry today then he never would. He knew his friend, he would use any excuse, and having Remus there would definitely count as a good excuse.

So at the time of Sirius's 'talks' Remus was sitting in Lupin Lodge with a steaming cup of tea and a good book.

Harry would have given anything to be sat with him. Instead, he was sat in his room, nervously fiddling with his bedspread as he waited for Sirius to finish interrogating Emerald. He was hoping so badly that Emerald would tell Sirius everything but deep down, he knew she wouldn't.

Sirius would _definitely_ have given anything to be sitting in Lupin Lodge reading a book (even with his dislike of all things literacy) rather than sitting in front of his teenage daughter trying to find the words to talk to her in the most tactful way possible, tact had never been Sirius's strong point.

"How are you finding living with Harry?" He began, his cheeks slightly red.

Emerald's eyebrows rose very slightly and an unreadable expression crossed her face before it turned blank. "Well, I think he's okay when he's asleep."

Sirius frowned. "But Emerald, surely he isn't that awful?"

"He can be okay, when he isn't being bad." Emerald muttered.

"He isn't _bad_, Emerald, he can just be…naughty."

Emerald shrugged.

"If you just give him some time to settle down, I mean, he's never been in a family situation like this. Not since he was a baby anyway, it's all new to him. He has to adapt."

No response from Emerald.

"Em…you haven't…I mean…you have been as nice to Harry as you could, haven't you?" Sirius's cheeks were more than rosy now.

Emerald shot up to her feet instantly. "You're accusing _me_? You bring him into our home and ruin my whole summer because he's being a total brat and then blame it on _me_?"

"Now, Emerald. You know I wasn't-"

"All I know is you are taking _his_ side!"

"There are no sides, Emerald, I just want us all to settle down as a family and be happy."

"Well, it's not looking very likely!"

"All we have to do is work together and-"

"Well you obviously feel that I'm the problem so why not just send me to the orphanage Harry was at? You'd obviously prefer it that way!" Emerald shouted before bursting into tears, to Sirius's dismay.

He hugged his daughter tightly, guilt filling him. It was hard for Emerald to adapt too, maybe he should be concentrating on helping her as well as Harry.

"You know I wouldn't swap you for the world. You or Harry. I love you both so much. I just want…I just want us all to be a family."

"I do too! But Harry is so mean when I just want to be friends." Emerald sobbed.

Now the guilt was overwhelming. Sirius felt tears rise to his own eyes as he hugged the girl.

The tears didn't last long and all too soon Emerald was sauntering off to meet her friends, her pockets laden with money she had conned the guilt-ridden Sirius out of.

"Bye, Daddy!"

"Bye Emmie, have a nice time!" Sirius called, as he made his way up to Harry's room.

One down, one to go.

Harry looked up quickly as his bedroom door opened and Sirius stepped into the room.

"Emerald has gone swimming." Sirius announced, sitting down next to his godson and gently removing the bedclothes from his clenched hands.

Harry remained silent.

"So after we've talked. We have the whole evening together; just you and I." Sirius said with a kindly smile.

Harry fidgeted nervously, his fingers twirling the bottom of his t-shirt sub-consciously.

"You can tell me anything, Harry, and I promise I won't get angry."

Harry shifted slightly on the sofa. Sirius sighed and leant forwards slightly. How similar both of his children were.

"Aren't you happy living with me, Harry?"

Harry's head shot up quickly. "No, I am! I love living here, Sirius, really."

"So what is all this trouble with Emerald about?" Sirius's voice got slightly firmer.

Harry's head dropped down again, _oh no, please don't start talking about that. _

"You know I love you both the same?"

A feeble nod.

"And you don't feel jealous of Emerald at all? Or that she is getting more attention than you? Is that why you do it, Harry? To get attention?"

_The last thing I want is attention, especially this sort. _

"Because we can always do some stuff together, just me and you, sometimes."

Harry felt a smile grow on his face and he looked up quickly. "Yes please!"

Sirius's face didn't turn any less grimmer. "So the problem does lie with Emerald. Harry, she is desperate to become friends with you." He glanced at Harry's sceptical face. "She really does."

_She's got a funny way of showing it. _

"She just wants to make friends with you before she goes back to Hogwarts. She'll be going in a couple of weeks and then she won't be back until Christmas, and then after that she won't be back until next summer."

Harry definitely couldn't fight the grin coming across his face now, he kept his head down, hoping Sirius wouldn't notice.

"So we need to all settle down nicely this summer so that we're all a nice happy family by September."

Harry nodded mutely.

"So, Harry, this is the last time I'm going to ask you. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Sirius asked.

Harry swallowed.

"What is it, Harry?"

Harry stared into the earnest slate grey eyes of his godfather and felt his throat go dry. He licked his lips and opened his mouth, this was his chance. This was it. Emerald was out, it was just him and Sirius and Sirius was actually _asking_ him, he was giving him the opportunity to spill his guts. This was his _last chance_ to tell the man. He had been putting it off for the last ten minutes. He _had_ to do it now.

He could tell him right now and Sirius would make it all okay and they would all be happy and he wouldn't get in trouble anymore. All he had to do was look into Sirius' searching eyes and tell him the truth…

He would find out once and for all whether Sirius really would believe him over his daughter…

"What's for lunch, Sirius?"

Some risks are too big to take.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Told you it wouldn't be long! I wrote this on my very last day of being fifteen! I'm sixteen now, but I wrote this a few days ago. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Chapter 7: The Evening Without Emerald.

"Lunch? Well, you can have anything you want." Sirius said with a chuckle. "But going back to our talk-"

"Can I have fish fingers, please? With waffles?" Harry interrupted quickly.

"Well, of course you may." Sirius answered. "But going back to what I was saying about Em-"

"May I have it now, please? Only I'm _really_ hungry."

"We only ate breakfast an hour and a half ago." Sirius frowned, successfully distracted.

"_Really_ hungry." Harry repeated.

"Of course you can. I suppose you can always have a snack if you get hungry later as you're eating so early." Sirius agreed, wondering how on earth he was supposed to get back into the talk now he had been side-tracked.

He realised with a start that Harry had already tore off towards the kitchen and he quickly hurried after him lest the boy had tried to start cooking without him and burnt himself.

"I've set the table." Harry announced.

"Good boy, I'd better get cooking then, hadn't I?"

Harry agreed enthusiastically. Giggling as he watched Sirius mess around, pretending to drop the fish finger box.

"You won't burn it, will you, Sirius?" Harry asked innocently as Sirius slipped the fish fingers and waffles into the oven. "Only Remus says-"

"I do _not_ burn anything, Remus is just jealous of my culinary talent!"

"You burnt breakfast." Harry reminded him.

"I did not! That's just…that's just how I like it!" Sirius defended himself hotly.

"You like it black?"

"As black as my name!"

"I don't like my fish fingers black." Harry said seriously, before breaking into giggles as Sirius started to tickle him.

"I'll give you burnt!" Sirius threatened as his fingers scrabbled under the boy's arms making him roll around the floor in laugher.

"Si-ree-us!" Harry squealed.

"Yeeees?"

"Let me up!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Did you say you want tickled more?" Sirius teased.

"Noooo!"

"Say 'Sirius is the best cook in the whole world.'"

"Si-ree-us is the w-w-worst (stop it!) cook in the whole wo-" Harry broke off as another enthusiastic tickling had him dissolve into laughter again.

"Worst? Worst!"

"Sii-ree-us!"

"Are you begging for mercy?"

"Noo, it's just Sirius; my…my…fish fingers!"

Sirius spun around to see black smoke billowing out of the fridge. He rushed over and switched the oven off, before opening it and grabbing the tray inside. Which quickly set off a torrent of swear words as Sirius' bare hand paid the price of _that_.

"They're um, a new type."

"A black sort?"

"Absolutely, I'm sure this is exactly how they are supposed to be."

"Burnt?"

"_Well-cooked_."

"Burnt!" Harry repeated.

"They're black for a Black. After all, that's what you are now…in here." Sirius lay a hand on Harry's chest and looked at him seriously. "And I'm so glad you are."

"Me too." Harry whispered, gazing up at his godfather.

It was Sirius who broke eye-contact first.

"Let's see what we can do with these then," he muttered, seemingly embarrassed by his emotional display.

"Not a lot." Harry joked.

But Sirius just smirked and, with a wave of his wand, restored them to their proper, golden (properly cooked) glory.

"There." Sirius was obviously satisfied with his work.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Why didn't you do that with breakfast?"

"Ah, I like to make ole Moony suffer."

Harry burst into giggles.

"Now you eat those before they get cold, after all that _trouble_ and time I spent slaving at the stove." Sirius joked.

Harry dived into a seat and began to shove the meal into his mouth causing Sirius to remind the boy that he did have teeth which he was supposed to chew with. Harry did attempt to reply but sprayed Sirius with so much food that he gestured to him to keep quiet.

"Afterwards I'll take you out somewhere if you want." Sirius offered. "To the park, maybe?"

"Can't we just, play games and stuff in the house?" Harry asked hopefully, luckily this time without giving Sirius cause to hunt for the nearest umbrella as his dinner had already been wolfed down.

"You don't want to go out?" Sirius looked surprise.

"I just think it would be fun to play stuff here. I mean, you can turn into Padfoot and I can chase you like we did at the Orphanage and-"

"Hopefully, we won't break _quite_ as many things as we did at the orphanage." Sirius interrupted.

"It was your fault, you wagged your tail too much!"

"I didn't! I swear you used accidental magic to make those vases fly at me!"

"You knocked them off with your tail!"

"No, they got in the _way_ of my tail!"

"But you fixed them anyway, right? And so you can fix anything we, well _you_, break here."

"Sure."

"And we could play some board games, like we played with Remus? And we could play with my Quidditch figures?"

"Of course we can." Sirius agreed. "If you are _sure_ you don't want to go out."

"I don't." Harry said firmly. _Why would he want to go out when he had the chance of the house being empty of Emerald for the first time ever?_

Sirius shook his head in confusion, when he was younger he would have done anything to get out of his stuffy old house. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Harry was staring at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Turn into Padfoot, please!"

Sirius laughed and before Harry's eyes the handsome man shrank into a shaggy black dog. Harry was still recovering from that shock, even though he had _known_ it was going to happen it still took his breath away each time, when Padfoot pounced on him.

The two were quickly rolling around on the floor play fighting enthusiastically. Harry let out a little squeal as Padfoot over enthusiastically batted him with his paws. Sirius was back into his human form in seconds.

"Are you okay?" He asked anxiously.

"I'm fine. Carry on playing, daddy!"

Sirius froze. "W-w-what did you say?"

Harry seemed completely unaware of the bombshell he had just dropped. "Carry on playing…eh, please?"

"What was the…erm…last part?" Sirius was still ashen.

"Playing?"

"Do you remember what else you said?"

"What…what do you mean?"

"You called me…you called me…" Sirius stared into Harry's confused face and the word jammed in his throat.

"I called you what?" Harry seemed genuinely intrigued.

"It…it doesn't matter. Shall we play a game now?"

Harry brightened, forgetting all about the earlier conversation. "Can we play Doxy Chase?"

"Of course." Sirius answered, his voice shaking slightly.

All throughout the board game Sirius scrutinised Harry. If the boy was pretending he didn't know what he had said then he was a far better actor than Sirius had ever been.

"Sirius?" Harry's quiet voice broke into his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I've won, look, I'm at the finish." Harry didn't sound too thrilled about it, more…concerned.

"Really. Well done, Harry! That game was quick."

Harry frowned. "Sirius, it lasted nearly _two hours_."

Sirius laughed. "I'm not _that_ gullible, Harry."

"Sirius, are you okay?" Harry sounded extremely worried now. "You weren't really paying much attention, you passed on nearly every question!"

Feeling slightly ill, Sirius studied his wristwatch. Two hours had passed. "Sorry, Harry, I'm not feeling that well and-"

A door banged.

"I'm back, Dad!"

"We're in the lounge." Sirius called.

He didn't see Harry's face drop.

"They have the _cutest_ lifeguard! And- Oh, you're playing with Harry." Emerald's grin, which had been so prominent when entering the room, faded.

"I'm not playing very well, I'm afraid." Sirius sighed.

"It was fun!" Harry insisted. "Sirius turned into Padfoot," he added to Emerald, shyly.

"He used to do that all the time when I was _little_." Emerald sniffed. "Didn't you, Dad? Dad?"

Sirius gave himself a mental shake, Harry had no recollection of using _that word_. Dwelling on it would not bring back James or erase the guilt Sirius suddenly felt about replacing him. But he _wasn't_ replacing him, he _wasn't_! At least, he wasn't _trying_ to. He needed to forget about it, or at least put it to the back of his mind. He needed to concentrate on them becoming a happy family. They needed a _happily ever after. _


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I have NEWS!!! I decided to make this fic a DU story!!! (DU-daily update) because (including this chapter) there is three chapters left and there are also three days until this fic's birthday so if I update everyday I can finish on it's birthday!

I'm also turning Hogwarts Students Biggest Secrets (if you are going to check it out, please do, read it from the end please because there is no need to read them in order and the first few are so _rubbish)_ and A New Reality (a Remus raises Harry story!) into DU stories too! So I'm going to be _so_ busy, but it means I won't keep readers waiting so long.

Please do still review each chapter though please, because I really don't want my review count to suffer because of this. Thank you so much! This is the very last chapter before Sirius finds out! And we all can't wait for that!!! This is a filler chapter, it's quite short but necessary.

Chapter Eight!

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" The, now familiar, bellow echoed up the stairs where Sirius was sitting in his office desperately trying to write a speech.

Crumpling up the parchment, he angrily threw it into the corner where it joined a whole pile of other discarded attempts.

The stairs groaned as he stamped down them, feeling an intense wave of deja vue.

"What is it!? I am trying to work!" Sirius grumbled.

"Harry knocked over the table and I'm right in the middle of my homework and how can I be expected to concentrate and get Os when I can't even-"

"Okay, Emerald. That's enough." Sirius's voice sounded strained as he turned to his godson. "Harry, did you knock over the table?"

Harry shook his head frantically, his eyes pleading with his godfather.

"He did! He-"

"That's enough, Emerald!" Sirius snapped. He bent down to be eye level with his godson. "Did you knock into it by accident?" He asked gently.

"No! I didn't!" Harry insisted.

"You know I won't get mad if it was an accident." Sirius persisted, almost hopefully. The less fuss there was the faster he could get back to his office.

"It _wasn't_ an accident!" Harry felt dangerously close to stamping his foot.

"I told you he did it on purpose!" Emerald announced victoriously.

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Harry, you either did it by accident or you did it on purpose." Sirius cut through the pair of them before they could resort into full shouting mode.

Harry was silent, _he didn't do it on purpose and he didn't do it by accident because he didn't do it at all!_

"He did do it!" Emerald was getting crosser every second.

"So you keep saying, Emerald. But how come he never does things while I'm around, hmm?" Sirius snapped, finally saying what had been on his mind for a while.

"Because he wants you to like him!"

"But he doesn't want you to like him? Surely he would want to be accepted by everyone?"

Harry tried to pretend he wasn't there. No one seemed to notice he was anyway by the way they simply referred to him instead of speaking _to_ him.

"He wants to get me out of the way!"

"You seem to know a lot about how he's feeling!"

"It's obvious!"

Harry tip-toed towards the door, Sirius and Emerald shouting at each other was _scary_.

"Are you sure you're talking about his feelings and not your own?"

That made Harry freeze, he spun back around to see how Emerald would reply to this one. She simply looked lost for words.

Silence reigned for a second before Emerald's face suddenly lit up.

"He did do it in front of you once!"

"When!?" Both Harry and Sirius demanded at the same time.

"When he first came! He pushed me over!"

Harry's face reddened at the memory, his very first meeting with the girl and he had mucked it up so badly. _Stupid step. _

"Emerald he accidentally tripped over the front step and fell into you, it was an _accident_." Sirius was fast losing patience.

"Everything is in accident apparently, so knocking over my table was an accident?"

"It _was_ an accident!" Harry added, still talking about falling over the step, this being the first time he could say something without interrupting.

"I thought you said you didn't touch that table, Harry? Now you're saying it was an accident? Why didn't you say that ten minutes ago!" Sirius snapped, his voice rising.

"No! I didn't touch the table!"

"So you accidentally didn't touch the table." Emerald scoffed, thrilled the conversation was finally going her way.

"Harry, did you or did you not touch the table? Let's get this finished with so we can all go and do something which isn't _quite_ as pointless as this conversation." Sirius said, trying very hard to keep his voice even.

"I didn't touch the table!"

"So why did you say it was an accident?" Sirius's voice took on a gentle tone now, as his anger evaporated purely out of complete exasperation at the situation and his inability to comprehend it.

"I said tripping over the step was an accident, I couldn't fit it in before without interrupting!" Harry said miserably.

Sirius gave him a quick hug which emitted an irritated huff from Emerald and a smile from Harry. "It's okay, Harry, it doesn't matter if you _did_ accidentally upset the table. It was just an accident like tripping over."

Realising the conclusion Sirius had jumped to Harry exclaimed. "But I didn't upset the table, I'm not scared of owning up, Sirius! I just didn't do it!"

Sirius sighed, he ran a hand through his unruly hair, certain it was greyer than ever before.

"Emerald, did you accidentally upset the table yourself and now you're blaming Harry?"

"No!"

"Harry, did you upset Emerald's table?"

"No!"

"One of you is lying." Sirius remarked flatly. "I have neither the time nor the patience to find out which one of you is though so Emerald apologise to Harry."

"_What!?!_ But Dad-"

"_Now_!" The impervious tone sounding unfamiliar, even to Sirius.

Emerald glared at him but didn't want Harry to see her told off and so grumpily complied. "Sorry, Harry."

Harry just stared at her in total amazement. Sirius was making her apologise? Did that mean he believed him over his daughter? Maybe that meant he would believe him if he told him _everything_!

"Do you accept her apology, Harry?" Sirius asked. Getting to his feet and stretching one hand behind to rub his aching back.

"Yes!" Harry felt a big smile creeping on to his face. He didn't even notice the death glare Emerald was sending his way.

"Good, now Harry apologise to Emerald."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "But she just apologised to me!"

"You will both apologise to each other, and then I know that one of you got the apology they deserved. Either for upsetting a table or for getting framed for upsetting a table."

"But-"

"Now, Harry!"

So Sirius hadn't believed him over Emerald after all, he knew it was too good to be true. "Sorry, Emerald."

"That's quite alright, Harry, I expect you can't help it." Emerald smiled widely at him.

Harry gritted his teeth, of course he couldn't help it, the only one who could stop him getting into trouble was Emerald; because she was making it!

"Good boy, Harry. And thank you, Emerald."

Harry got the distinct impression that Sirius was pretty sure that that was where the 'real' apology was. He fought to keep his face from crumpling.

"Now, both of you behave else you will be staying in your rooms when Uncle Remus comes around later." Sirius threatened, before retreating (with a lot of loud stamps) back up to his office and his speech.

Harry smiled, Remus was coming! That meant Emerald would lay off him a bit!

And Remus _understood_ and was nice.

Harry couldn't wait!

------------------------------------

Author's note: Sirius finds out next chapter, which will be out tomorrow! Please press the very nice button below and review, however long or short, it's all appreciated immensely! Thank you so much!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: See, I _am_ sticking to my Daily Update plan! Just one more chapter after this, and that will be up tomorrow. Isn't it hard to believe that this fic will be finished _tomorrow_? One whole year from the start date.

And I would like to point out what a reasonable size this chapter is! I bet some of you thought I would make the chapters ridiculously short and rushed because of the DU; ye of little faith!

Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter (we all find out what a forgiving and adorable boy Harry really is!) and please do review!

Chapter Nine: Sirius finds out (at last!!!)

When the doorbell rang, Harry and Emerald both ran for it; trying to reach the door first. Sirius followed, a frown still present on his handsome face.

"Hi, Uncle Remus!" Emerald greeted excitedly.

"Hello Emerald…hello Harry." Remus's soft gaze dropped to Harry and he smiled gently. Harry beamed back happily.

"How is everyone?" Remus asked.

"Harry knocked over my table." Emerald got in, instantly.

"I didn't!"

"It was an _accident_." Sirius reminded her.

"It wasn't! I never _touched_ it!"

Sirius shot a long-suffering look at Remus but Remus was sending a pitying and understanding look at Harry who looked slightly mollified that _someone_ believed him.

"Did you see the Quidditch game this morning, Uncle Remus. We _thrashed_ them!" Emerald exclaimed, changing the subject quickly.

"Only because McGregor caught the snitch!" Harry joined in.

"And he only just managed it." Remus agreed.

"We still _won_." Emerald said with a giggle.

"What do you think, Padfoot? Skill or luck?" Remus asked.

Sirius just looked at him vaguely. He had been completely distracted throughout the conversation. However, noticing the lull in the chatter and banter going on between the group he took advantage of it.

"Can I have a word with you in the kitchen for a minute, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Sure." Remus looked puzzled, but oddly hopeful. Though only Harry understood why.

"Go up to your rooms and play for a bit please. While I have a little chat with Uncle Remus." Sirius directed. Which put both Emerald and Harry on edge.

Remus looked rather curious too, as he followed his friend into the kitchen.

"What's up, Padfoot?"

Sirius was silent for a second as he conjured up some tea and handed a cup to his friend, but then he sank down into a chair and burst into explanation.

"What should I do, Moony? I've tried corners and that obviously has no effect on him whatsoever. There's no way I'm going to smack him or anything like that. What else do you _do_ when a kid is misbehaving?" Sirius asked in total despair, his fingers tightening around his cup of tea. "I've tried _everything_."

It wasn't hard for Remus to work out who his best friend was talking about.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Remus suggested, wondering when Sirius would wake up and realise his daughter was the one misbehaving.

"Of course I have!" Sirius snapped back.

"Maybe you could just send him back?" A small voice cut into their conversation.

Both men turned around to see Emerald leaning on the door frame, her eyes wide with hope. She had obviously not followed her father's orders to go to her room for a bit. Either that, or her definition of a 'bit' was radically different to Sirius's.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry is here to stay. Whatever he does he is still going to be here with us. I would never turn my back on him." Sirius retorted. Sure, his daughter had put up with a lot these last few weeks but how could such a suggestion have even crossed her mind?

"Whatever he does?" Emerald repeated, a funny look on her face.

Her father nodded, Emerald turned round and dived up the stairs and into her room… throwing herself onto her bed. She had been a total _bitch_ for weeks, she had completely bullied little Harry and had felt total disgusting and miserable because of it and _it was all for nothing._ Her dad was never going to get rid of him.

--

"Dad? Can I…can I talk to you for a second?" Emerald asked quietly, her face tear-streaked.

Sirius looked anxious and worried and had quickly excused himself, Remus left quickly; he knew exactly what was going to happen. _It was about time._

--

Shouting hit Harry's eardrums and he cringed back against the wall, he hated it when people shouted. He was already scared enough, after Sirius' orders to wait outside his office he already knew this was the end. Sirius had had enough, he was going to send him back. Harry just knew it.

He wasn't sure why Emerald had also been made to stand outside the office though. Sirius had had a really scary look on his face when he had said he wanted to see her first. And now he was shouting, loudly.

He wondered half-heartedly what she had done, it made a change to see her get into trouble and as happy as Harry knew he should feel, he felt nothing but sorrow for the girl. He knew what it felt to have Sirius angry at you and he wouldn't wish it on anyone. Did Harry having something to do with Emerald getting shouted at?

The door suddenly flew open and Emerald ran out of the office and into her bedroom, the door shut after her with a bang. Sirius was leaning against the doorframe looking after his daughter with a strange expression on his face, Harry looked up at him fearfully.

"Come on, Harry." Sirius said, feeling his godson's eyes on him.

Harry entered the office obediently, wishing his legs would stop shaking.

Sirius went over to one wall and sat in a chair, Harry hovered near the doorway uncertainly.

"Come here, Harry." Sirius said softly, tapping his knee.

Harry's eyes widened in fear, Sirius was going to smack him. Harry was pretty sure he wouldn't use a belt but he knew it would still hurt a lot. He took a step backwards.

"Harry." Sirius said, his tone was very unexpected. He didn't sound angry, or scolding, more like…pleading.

Harry knew how this was done, he had been through this with the Dursleys more times than he cared to remember. He began to shuffle towards Sirius, the man waited patiently, a pained expression on his face. _Was Harry really this scared of him?_

The second Harry got close he pulled himself onto Sirius' lap and was just about to lie across it when he felt Sirius' strong arms wrap around him. Harry's head was leaning against the man's chest. This wasn't how it was done at all.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I'm so so so so sorry. How could I not have believed you? I'm so bloody blind." Sirius' voice was so full of hate for himself that Harry felt quite alarmed, he wasn't too sure what was happening.

"All of that horrible stuff she said you were doing and you never said a thing. Why didn't you tell me, Harry!?!" Feeling the boy stiffen in his arms he hurriedly added. "Not that it's your fault, none of it's your fault. It's all mine."

Relief flooded through Harry's little body, Sirius _knew_. Emerald had told him!

"I'm the worst godfather in the world." Sirius proclaimed mournfully.

"No you're not. You're the bestest godfather ever!" Harry argued loyally. He _knew_ Sirius would never spank him, Sirius was great and lovely and… he was crying. Harry felt tears dropping down onto the top of his head, his cheerful, happy godfather was crying.

"You're such a sweet kid, I let you down again, didn't I?"

Harry stood up, balanced on Sirius' knees, so that he could wrap his arms around the man's neck. "You didn't, Sirius! You didn't! Please don't cry! I love you!"

Sirius tightened his grip around his godson. "You are the most loving and forgiving child I have ever met." Pure emotion shone through his voice.

Harry said nothing, he just buried his head into his godfather and knew that somehow, everything was going to be all right.

--

"I need to go and apologise to Remus." Sirius explained, setting his godson on the floor. "I won't be long and when I get back me and you will do something really fun together."

"What about Emer-?" Harry began.

"She will be in her room, she isolated you from the family so now she can see how it feels for a few days." Sirius interrupted.

Harry felt a pang for the older girl, it really hurt to be isolated.

"So you just play for an hour and then we can do something fun. I'm not leaving the house, okay? I'm just going to floo-call Remus, I'll be in my office if you need me."

Harry nodded, he watched as Sirius bent down and, after throwing in some floo powder, stuck his head into the green flames. He waited until Sirius had been in there for a minute or so, before coming out of the office.

He could play with his quidditch action figures now, he could read the dragon book Remus had given him, he could even play with his kids broom. All of the things he could do now he wasn't afraid Emerald would break them!

He decided to start with the broom and was just going to his room to get it when he heard a loud sob, he paused outside Emerald's door and listened hard, he could just about make out the muffled sound of sobbing.

Making up his mind quickly he pushed open the door, Emerald immediately looked up from the bed, and then jumped up when she saw it was Harry.

She began to charge towards him, to the absolute horror of Harry who was regretting his decision of entering the room very much now a teary thirteen year old was running at him.

He wanted to run, wanted to go into Sirius' office, but his legs were frozen, he couldn't move.

Emerald reached him.

He cowered as she threw herself at him, ready for the pain.

But she simply remained clinging onto him, her arms entwined around his neck. "I am so sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry. I just…Sirius is…I didn't want to share…it was really hard…I didn't mean to make you unhappy…I've been so awful and…you didn't deserve it at all…I was a bully and a c-c-coward because I didn't own up to dad and…"

"But you did in the end." Harry pointed out, finding the embrace more than slightly uncomfortable as the thirteen year old was nearly double his size.

"T-t-t-too late." Emerald choked, making Harry's clothes wet with her tears. "I'm…I'm really sorry, Harry. Really s-s-s-s-sorry."

"Maybe we can start again? Like pretend we're just meeting for the first time." Harry offered hopefully.

Before Emerald could answer the door flew open and Sirius stepped into the room, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping as he saw Emerald's strangle hold on Harry.

He was about to yank her off of him and tell her exactly what he thought, when he realised Emerald was sobbing into Harry's hair and that Harry was actually looking rather thrilled than in pain.

The stranglehold was simply an overenthusiastic hug. Sirius couldn't help the chuckle escaping his lips as his mood lightened at this new, promising development.

Emerald sprang off Harry at the sound and peered up at her father uneasily, a shy smile on her face.

"We can go out and play Quidditch now, Harry." Sirius announced, his heart light.

Emerald's face dropped as fast as Harry's grin grew.

Emerald sighed and walked slowly back to her bed, flopping down on top of it and fighting to keep her tears at bay.

Sirius turned abruptly before walking out of the room. Harry, face still lit up in a huge grin, scurried to follow. He turned in the doorway, and his grin faded as he looked at the distraught girl; tears were sliding down her pretty face.

"I want Emerald to play Quidditch too!" Harry announced determinedly.

This was certainly the cue for another hug, Sirius smiled fondly as he watched both of his children cuddled up so closely together.

Becoming a happy family seemed to be right around the corner.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Wow, the very last chapter. Exactly one year ago today I first posted this story, thanks so much to everyone who has stuck with me through it. As quite a few people know, this story (as well as 'Rescued by Remus') are my favourite ones to write and so I was hoping to hold onto this one for a bit longer but I realised it was coming up to it's birthday and I want to finish it on the anniversary I started it. So I am…sadly.

Please do review, even if I posted this several years before you read it. Because I shall still be on the site somewhere and reading/replying to them.

I want to dedicate this chapter to Morphox, who is an absolutely amazing (UH-mazing, lol) friend, writer, sister (!), inspirer, encourager, sympathiser, comforter, sneak-peak reader and does-this-sentence-make-sense?-answerer. Luv you!!!!

Chapter 10: Four Years later. 

"Daaaaaad!" Seventeen year old Emerald Black yelled down the stairs. "Have you seen my automatic refill quill? I can't find it anywhere and I only bought it yesterday!"

"I thought you packed absolutely everything last night?" Sirius Black's exasperated voice floated back to her.

"Well, I forgot I bought it while we were getting Harry's stuff in Diagon Alley. I packed everything _apart_ from that."

"Well, I normally have to keep sending you parcels of things you've forgotten anyway. If I find it, I'll send it on for you." Sirius promised, his voice sounding slightly strained at the reminder that this year he was going to be in the house alone during Hogwarts term as Harry would be starting his first year.

"But I will need it before then!" Emerald protested.

"You can borrow mine." Eleven year old Harry Potter offered, suddenly appearing in the landing, a big trunk towering behind him. "Can you help me get my case down the stairs?"

"You'll need yours. You have to do a lot of work at Hogwarts and you'll be surprised how fast quills run out!" Emerald laughed at Harry's horrified expression as she dragged the trunk down the hall and then proceeded to yank it down the stairs, seemingly unbothered by the massive bangs it made as it fell down each one.

"But I'll be able to do the work, won't I?" Harry ran after his 'sister', looking worried. "You went through all the textbooks with me and Sirius taught me how to turn a matchstick into a needle like you said you had to do in transfiguration and-"

"You'll be fine, Harry, you're a very clever boy." Sirius remarked, sticking his head out of the kitchen and sending the panicky boy a soft smile. "Just concentrate on having fun."

"And don't get _too_ hurt by the troll." Emerald added, wickedly. Before turning to go back upstairs.

She laughed as she took a last glance at Harry's shocked expression, before disappearing into her bedroom.

"t-t-troll?" Harry said weakly.

"You have to fight it to get sorted into your house. You want to know what house you should be in, don't you?" Emerald shouted from upstairs.

"I don't think I could fight a troll." Harry murmured to Sirius, looking rather pale.

"I absolutely promise that there are no trolls at all." Sirius comforted, taking pity on the boy.

"But maybe it's changed since you went there!" Harry protested. "You went a very long time ago!"

"It was _not_ a long time ago! I am still in my prime!"

"Does prime mean you're nearly an old age pensioner?" Harry joked, giggling as Sirius caught him in his arms and proceeded to tickle him mercilessly.

Sirius laughed as he watched his godson wriggle around in his arms but his laughter didn't reach his eyes, what was he going to do for nearly four months? Christmas was such a long time away. It always hurt when Emerald went, but at least he had had Harry for company. Now, he was going to be so lost.

With a sigh he helped Harry, who had been rolling around the floor desperately trying to get away from the fingers which were making his sides tingle so much, back to his feet.

Harry bit his lip as he stood looking at his godfather who seemed uncharacteristically solemn as he stared at Harry, as if trying to absorb every detail of his appearance. Usually, Sirius didn't let him up until he was begging for mercy. Why had the man ended the tickling game so prematurely?

"I promise that Dumbledore would never let a troll into the castle." Sirius assured him at last, returning to the previous conversation.

"Awww, Dad! Don't tell him too much about the sorting. It has to be a surprise! Don't ruin it." Emerald suddenly appeared in the kitchen again, her appearance now transformed. Her long, charcoal hair, which usually hung unrestrained in a curtain around her shoulders, was tied back in a high pony tail. Her Hogwarts uniform gleamed with freshness and the Gryffindorian lions were decorated with a small sewn on 'E' which Emerald had taken to sewing onto all of her clothes using the same emerald colour thread. A shiny 'Headgirl' badge was pinned in pride of place on the front of the dark robes.

"Do I look okay?" She asked, self consciously fingering her badge.

"You look beautiful, Em. You're going to be a great head girl." Sirius turned away suddenly, his slate grey eyes bright.

"Do you have to change into your uniform now?" Harry asked, looking at his watch and then down at his jeans in alarm.

"No, you'll get changed on the train. I have to call all the prefects together for a meeting on the train so I probably won't get time to change unless I do it now."

"I think I'll just see if Remus is ready." Sirius muttered, his voice gruff. He kept his head turned away from his children as he disappeared into the fireplace.

"Was Sirius crying?" Harry asked in concern.

"He's going to miss you a lot." Emerald remarked. "I think it's getting to him."

"He'll miss you too." Harry pointed out earnestly, still conscious of the fact that the girl battled with jealousy on occasion. "Do you think I should stay?"

Emerald's eyes widened. "Are you _mad_? Everyone goes to Hogwarts! You can't _not_ go! Sirius will be fine. He was on his own during term time for two years before you even came. He'll have Remus."

Harry nodded glumly, still not perking up. "Emerald…what if…what if no one likes me?"

Emerald snorted.

"Don't do that! I mean it! What if I can't make any friends? What if I'm really bad at my lessons? What if they decide I'm a squib?" Harry's insecurities tumbled out.

"You can turn a matchstick into a needle." Emerald reminded him. "And you already know more than muggleborns so you're at an advantage anyway."

"What if I don't make any friends?"

"Everyone is friendly at Hogwarts, besides no one else will know each other either."

"I don't want to be stuck by myself." Harry mumbled.

Emerald sighed. "Well, remember me telling you about Charlie Weasley?"

"The boy you're going out with?"

"Don't say that outloud_ here!_"

"Sirius has gone to Remus's!"

"Just shush about it, he might come back suddenly!"

Harry pulled a face. Emerald had been going on about Charlie for the whole summer. But she had been resolute that the over-protective Sirius couldn't know about it.

"Anyway-" Emerald glared at Harry as if the interruption had been all his fault. "Charlie's little brother is starting this year and I've met him and he seems fine. Charlie is going to come with his parents to drop all of his siblings off and so you can go and talk to him, his name's Ron, okay? Which will distract Sirius long enough for me to…"Emerald blushed. "To see Charlie."

"You mean snog him?" Harry asked coyly.

"Snog who?" An amused voice cut in suddenly and both Emerald and Harry spun around just quickly enough to see Remus step out of the fireplace.

"Shhh, Uncle Remus, please!" Emerald pleaded, shooting a glare at Harry.

"Uncle Remus!" Harry yelped, racing across the room and into the man's arms in an enthusiastic hug.

There was a chuckle and Sirius Black stepped out of the fireplace too, smiling at his friend and godson and the cute sight they made. "All grown up," he whispered.

Suddenly remembering the conversation he was having Harry turned back round to Emerald who was running through a lengthy packing check-list. She was smiling as she saw the Marauders Map right near the top, that would be Harry's next year once she had left. She would give it to him this year but she would need to sneak out to see Charlie…

"But I can't just go up to him and talk to him!" Harry protested.

"Why not? He's the same age as you, he loves Quidditch like you, he's quite shy. Just say hi and introduce yourself and I'm sure you'll get along fine. I'll introduce you if you like."

"I'm not a _baby_!" Harry seemed mortally offended, much to Sirius and Remus's amusement even though they weren't following the conversation.

Emerald shrugged. "Fine, introduce yourself then."

"Sirius said you'd lost your ink-refilling quill and I had a spare at home." Remus held it out to her, smiling as the girl threw her arms round his neck.

"Thank you, Uncle Remus! You are a _god send_!"

"We ought to be getting to the station, Sirius." Remus pointed to his watch. Even though they were flooing, they could only floo to a wizard residency _near_ the station so they would still have some walking to do. It would attract too much attention for witches and wizards to suddenly pop up out of nowhere at Kings Cross.

Though they still attracted a lot of attention walking through streets with owls and trunks, at least the family knew how to dress properly; which is more than can be said for certain people they knew.

"Already?" Sirius whimpered. "But can't we have five more minutes to-"

"_No_, Sirius. You don't want Harry to be late on his first term." Remus sent his friend, who turned away from everyone again at the mention of Harry's first departure, a sympathetic look.

Remus came to see Emerald off every year, mainly because that was the only way she would get there on time (Sirius would try to put off leaving to the very last second and used every excuse in the book) but also because Sirius needed the support. This year was different though, Remus thought he might need support as well when he had to wave Harry off.

--

Sirius was still trying to think up something they had forgotten to do or another viable excuse for returning to the house when the family finished the ten minute walk and arrived at King's Cross station.

"Platform 9 and ¾." Harry murmured, having been to wave Emerald off a few times before and already knowing how to get on to the platform.

"There's Cha-the Weasleys!" Emerald announced, suddenly darting through the crowd towards a family of redheads.

"_Who_?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"They have a boy the same age as me." Harry explained. "Emerald is going to bring him over for me to talk with him."

"That was nice of her." Remus remarked, smirking as the second eldest Weasley boy whispered something to the teenager who laughed loudly. As if anyone could miss what was going on there, but Sirius evidently could as he was just clutching Harry's hand as if he would never let go.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered, trying to ignore the staring his forehead was receiving.

Sirius bent down to the boy's height. "Hmm?"

"What if…what if I get into Slytherin?" Harry sounded as though the idea pained him and his eyes searched his handsome godfathers face as he waited for the answer.

Remus tactfully pretended to be engrossed in the train timetable.

Sirius took his time in answering. He wanted to tell Harry that he was a Gryffindor, that only Snivellies got into Slytherin. But looking at Harry's desperate face Sirius couldn't put that sort of pressure on him.

"Then Slytherin will have gained an excellent student, won't they?" Sirius murmured back, hugging his godson tightly. "Whatever house you're in, I'll be proud. Understand?"

"I love you, Sirius." Harry muttered into the man's shirt.

"You write every week, you hear me? Every single week so I know you're eating properly and Snivellous isn't giving you a hard time and you aren't working too hard and-"

"I'll write every day." Harry promised.

Sirius laughed. "No you won't, but weekly. Okay?"

Harry nodded, still pretty sure the letters would be daily. He didn't need to ask his godfather to know he would reply to each one of them.

"Ron, this is my little brother; Harry." Emerald announced cheerfully.

Sirius shot to his feet and Harry swiped at his wet eyes hurriedly.

"Hey." The boy said, smiling friendly. Harry couldn't help noticing the smudge of dirt on the end of the nose and wondering how he got it there of all places.

"Hi." Harry whispered back, his face reddening.

Ron fidgeted, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Do you…erm…follow Quidditch?"

Harry brightened. "It's the best game ever!"

Ten minutes later Harry and Ron were in a big discussion about which position was the most dangerous.

"But seekers get the most injuries!"

"But chasers get bludgers _aimed_ at them!"

"The train's about to leave." Remus broke in suddenly, speaking rather loudly considering Sirius was standing right beside him.

Harry quickly realised why when Emerald and Charlie suddenly appeared from behind a large bulletin board, both looking rather red-faced and crumpled. Luckily for them, Sirius didn't appear to have noticed.

"Now make sure you tell me if Snivellous is being too hard on you, make sure you try your best but have lots of fun, okay? And-"

"Harry needs to get on the train, Sirius." Remus reminded him quietly.

Sirius's face fell and he quickly swept Harry into a hug, releasing him only for Remus to do the exact same thing. Harry's face burnt and he looked over at Ron, convinced the boy would be laughing behind his hands. But Ron's mother, a friendly, round woman, had him in a tight hug too.

"I'll make sure he gets a nice compartment, dad." Emerald promised as she returned her dad's hug.

"And make sure _you _write too!" Sirius demanded. As Emerald moved on to hug Remus.

Emerald rolled her eyes. "Yes, dad."

Remus sighed as Sirius watched Emerald grab Harry by the hand, to the boy's horror, and lead both him and Ron into a train carriage.

Harry turned back just before disappearing inside and waved mournfully. Remus's heart ached as he saw his friend's heartbroken expression.

"They'll be back at Christmas," he offered.

"Christmas is a long time away." Sirius retorted.

There was silence until the train's whistle blew shrilly. Both Sirius and Remus raised a hand in farewell even though they knew Harry and Emerald probably wouldn't see them from that distance.

"Harry's going to love Hogwarts." Sirius murmured, a sincere smile gracing his face.

"And Emerald will enjoy her final year." Remus agreed.

"Headgirl." Sirius remarked proudly. "She'll love that."

"Bossing everyone around." Remus laughed.

The two began to walk slowly back to the floo.

"They'll be fine, Sirius."

"I know." Sirius replied confidently.

"You will start your auror training tomorrow, so it isn't like you aren't going to be busy."

"I still don't see why I can't just join again. I've been through training once. I haven't forgotten _that_ much." Sirius whined.

"And I'll be starting my book on lycanthropy." Remus mused.

"We'll all be doing something."

"And we'll all be happy." Remus said firmly, trying to erase the sadness Sirius felt at seeing the train leave. "Emerald and Harry will both be happy at Hogwarts."

"I know they will. We all will." Sirius agreed. "I think I've finally accomplished it, Remus."

Remus frowned in confusion. "Accomplished what?"

"Harry is as much a part of the family as Emerald is, and he knows it. I still love Emerald just as much as before and she knows it. I'm going back to the job I love. You're finally doing what you always said you were going to do… We have it, we finally have it."

"Have _what_?"

"Our _Happily Ever After._"


End file.
